


Watch

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, I wonder if you can tell, I wrote this listening to the spice girls, Kinktober, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Honestly, Dagur didn't know why he was surprised Mala wheedled the information out of him. Nor why he was surprised she agreed to it.





	Watch

**Day twelve. A dozen days of smut.**

**Ok, todays ship is *drum roll for those not reading on FF* - Dagur/Mala/Viggo/Eret.**

**Although... nah, you can find out for yourself.**

**Kinks include oral, nipple play, dirty talk, double penetration and voyeurism.**

**Authors trivia - most of this was written while I listened to the Spice Girls. All Dagur POV. Line break is time jump.  
**

-HTTYD-

Fingers clutched, grip fiercely strong, at Dagur's back and shoulder as Mala rocked in his lap, all long limbs and a sort of elegance in her wild passions as she rode him, confident in Dagur's hands holding her lower back to stop her falling.

Mala slowed her pace rather suddenly, surprising Dagur as she slid fluidly against his torso, skin damp with sweat as she bit playfully at his jaw and limited her movements to a slow grind, enough to keep them hot without really aiming to come. It was plenty to keep Dagur on edge though, her legs loose on his waist but tightening if his hips bucked up in an involuntary thrust, seeking more of her slick, soft heat. His head fell forward, resting against her flushed chest to try and catch his breath since Mala had so kindly given him the chance.

"Tell me something."

Dagur had never known anyone so coherent in bed, initially worrying that it meant he wasn't quite satisfying Mala but soon learning that she was just like that, disciplined and in control until the very end. He got to see her with her guard down more than anybody else though, exquisite in her unguarded, feral state at the height of climax and often after. when she'd confided that Dagur's brawn made her feel safe as she slowly came down from the high in his arms. That was one hel of an ego boost for him, admittedly.

"Tell you what?"

"Hmm" Mala shifted slightly, mewled contently when the angle he pressed inside her was more to her liking "I do not know. A hidden fantasy?"

With her ability to make Dagur's brain mush, there weren't exactly many secrets kept, especially when it came to sex. The upside was when Dagur confessed a fantasy, Mala generally made it happen. Adventurous, experimental and... _kinky_ wasn't even the word, but Mala was definitely an uninhibited lover. Something Dagur frequently benefited from.

Still, there was one he'd kept to himself. Mostly because he would never dare ask Mala to do such a thing, nor did he want her thinking he viewed her in a negative way.

Something about the way Mala asked, the way she kept moving steadily as though to distract Dagur from being able to form a lie... it told him she knew Dagur was hiding something, that she knew he'd held back on her when they talked fantasies. Mala was open and cavalier with her own, and Dagur had been happy to let the majority find their way in to the bedroom. Even if a few left him sitting a little delicately afterwards.

Dagur curled his hands tighter around her back, thrusting up in an attempt to distract _her._ It was fruitless, Mala's hips slamming down against his in a very clear "stay" motion, her fingers now both in his hair to tip his head back, hypnotic eyes fixed upon his.

"You know you do not have to fear for upsetting me, right? I would have thought I proved I am neither prudish or easily unsettled."

She had a point. Still, Dagur felt wary of saying anything, especially at such an intimate moment. Mala continued to rock against him, slow and steady and wearing down his reluctance to speak, the honeyed lilt of her voice almost like a spell to draw out secrets.

"Alright. Promise you won't get mad?"

Curiousity now clear in her face, Mala's mouth quirked as she pondered his response.

"I promise. That is a promise only for now, I do not expect you to pull out 'you promised not to get mad!' the next time you blow something up in the kitchen."

"That hasn't happened in weeks!"

"Focus dear. You were about to tell me something."

Right. He was. Hands flexed against his scalp, tugging in a rather gentle, pleasing way at his hair and Dagur caved.

" _Sometimes..._ I think about seeing you with other guys."

 _That_ stopped Mala, though only for a few seconds before her movement in his lap continued. So far, she hadn't tried to kill him. That was good, right? Unless she was planning the most painful way to kill him. That was bad.

"Come now Dagur, you can do better than that."

"Huh?"

Having expected dismissive acceptance at best, Dagur was now confused by the keen spark in Mala's eye as she ran a hand over his chest, squeezing his pectoral muscle before pinching at his nipple. His hips bucked, hungry moans falling from Mala's lips before she regained composure, fixing him with that knowing stare. Strands of blonde hair stuck to her face, kept short for practicality but he thought it suited the shape of her wonderfully.

"Well, I imagine there is more to it than simply that image. _What_ do you see?"

The hand on his chest shoved Dagur down on his back, though Mala didn't slow her stride at all other than to arrange her knees either side of his hips, other hand joining to pin him there.

"I... I uh..."

Smirk curling over her lip, Mala arched her back, reached up to palm her breast lightly with one hand.

"Am I on top of him? Beneath? Or perhaps... between?"

Gods, how did she _know?_ Dagur wasn't convinced she didn't straight up read his mind. Clearly reading in his face which of the three options got to Dagur the most, Mala didn't let it go, squeezing his cock inside her as she moved, keeping him on that edge without ever pushing over.

"How would I handle them, I wonder? Would I have to restrain you, so you cannot interfere as you watch them fuck me? Would it turn you on watching my mouth on a strangers cock?"

His skin felt like it was on fire, but Mala barely seemed to even realise what she was saying. Her eyes were closed, muscles of her pelvis starting to contract around his shaft. Dagur realised with a thrill that he wasn't the only one the thought was arousing to. He wondered if he should feel slighted, though in Mala's defence _he_ had brought it up. She was just rolling with it in that wonderfully sexy way she did most things. And the effect on him was by no means small either. Gripping her tight, Dagur rolled them, enjoying that defiant spark in his girlfriends eyes a little more than he really should as his hips continued to pump between her thighs.

"I think they'd be the jealous ones, really. I know you'd be wet cus I was watching" sensing Mala was about to try and reassert advantage, Dagur reached up and pinned her slender wrists under one hand, the other gripping tight at her hip "and I know I'm the only one who you'd take bare."

Mala struggled, growled; Dagur knew if she _really_ wanted to be free, he'd already be on his back again, but the rough and tussle was all part of the fun. He still remembered the first time she punched him. It was love at first fight.

Her hands broke from his grip, but they settled instead for dragging down his back and leaving fire in the wake of her nails, long legs wrapping back around his waist as Mala rutted up against him, those same spasms inside her _still_ going as Dagur fought not to come yet, to draw out this strange moment of fantasy.

"Do they grope at me like animals? Or are they slaves to my whims?"

Honestly, he needed to figure out how Mala did it. Even breathless, trembling, soaked in sweat with Dagur's weight against her chest, Mala was able to speak with easy clarity.

"Fuck, I don't care right now!"

He heard her giggling as he gave up continuing the conversation, unable to ignore the way Mala still held him in her clenching, velvet grip a minute longer. He'd have said she was climaxing, except it had been going on for several minutes now and Dagur didn't think that was possible. He spilled with a grunt, felt Mala's nails sink deeper into his back as she gasped and arched, _still_ shaking all over as his shuddering rhythm, slowing down until he came to a stop at last, shoulder stinging where Mala's nails broke skin and sweat still beading all over. Mala somehow pulled it off, looking more like she was bathed in golden light as bedside lighting glowed on her tanned, sweaty body.

"Did you come?"

"Mmmm" Mala shifted, nudging Dagur off her so she could stretch her body out after curling tight around his shorter, wider frame "quite a few times. I rather forgot I was capable of that, but it was an extremely pleasurable reminder."

Making a mental note to look into whatever Mala was talking about when he could remember how to do things like sit up or even breathe normally, he stayed slumped against ruined sheets while his girlfriend worked the kinks out of her back with a few choice sounds before rolling over to rest her head on her arm, against his chest where they could look each other easily.

"Did that... really do it for you?"

He figured they should talk about it sooner rather than later, while they were both relaxed, soft with post-coital warmth and hormones. Mala smiled, toying idly with one of the sparse hairs on his chest.

"It is not something I particularly feel like I am missing out on. Our sex life is more than satisfactory as it is. However, I cannot say I am _against_ the idea, if it is something we both think could be fun."

* * *

He pinched the inside of his wrist, sharp enough to hurt. Nope. Not dreaming.

Mala was still dressing; clothes designed to come off relatively easy, so there would be less time wasted on the difficult buttons of something like her favourite jacket. Dagur was quite adept at removing those, but he had practice. Still, the faint gold pinstripes of her black shirt were incredibly flattering to Mala's tanned skin and light hair, sinfully tight jeans hugging at curved hips and muscled thighs.

Dagur still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Finding the men to actually join them had been more difficult than he expected; not that they were short volunteers when they went looking, but the number of guys that Mala would not have been comfortable letting anywhere near her were high. In the end, Dagur - with her blessing - asked a couple of his friends, who both thought Mala attractive and Dagur trusted enough to accept that it was a one time deal. Plus Mala didn't think they were creepy. That was a plus.

"Are you still certain about this?"

"Uh, it was sorta my idea."

Mala rolled her eyes, fabric sliding up her arms as she shrugged into her shirt. As a rather brash, physical being, Dagur never quite understood how she was so graceful all the time. Still, he was content to simply admire it.

"Yes, but there is a large difference between words uttered in the heat of the moment and a real intention to follow through. I do not want anything to jeapordise our relationship. _I_ am certain this will change nothing for me, I just want to be sure that you are sure also."

Dagur adored her. The way she was fierce and independent and spoke like a bloody thesaurus, the fact she was freakishly strong and yet wonderfully soft and sweet inside. He'd seen her cradle baby animals like precious glass, and also seen her take on and utterly wipe the floor with two guys at once...

He suddenly realised where the watching her with two guys thing might have come from. They did both love a fight.

"I am. There's just something a little surreal about hanging around waiting for your buddies to turn up and have a go at your girlfriend."

Smiling, Mala took the few steps to be right in front of him, cradling Dagur's face in her hands and leaning down the few inches needed to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Quite. Although if either of them use such phrases near me-"

"You'll knock their teeth down their throat, and they would know they deserved it."

Dagur finished, grinning in response to Mala's soft smile. Her emotions were strong, but the way she expressed them was often quiet, reserved. Other than anger, that was. Mala wasn't afraid to show _that._ Learning her tells was a hard-won skill, the way her small smiles turned up higher at the sides and her eyes sparkled when genuinely happy, the set of her brows when sad. The way she fiddled with things in rare instances of nerves.

It wasn't strictly a _tell_ so much as a statement, but if Mala wanted to leave Dagur hot under the collar for any length of time, she'd lean down and whisper "I want you" in his ear, then slide away from him with mischief written all over her face.

The knock at the front door made Dagur's heart do a strange little kick. This was really gonna happen.

"Hey guys."

"Dagur!"

Eret threw his arm around Dagur, tactile and friendly as ever and it helped not make Dagur feel weird. Viggo stepped through more sedately; also not unusual for him.

They didn't rush to the bedroom, instead starting as though it were any other evening - a drink and a little chatting, though it was usually _dinner_ on the menu after. Not Mala.

Unsure what the etiquette really was - and not such a fan of etiquette in general anyway - Dagur watched the way Viggo and Eret acted. Aside from a few more glances thrown Mala's way than usual, there wasn't much to go on. And since Mala was always utterly gorgeous, he couldn't blame them. At ease in her seat, Mala sipped her drink and mostly listened to them talk. He could smell the peach in her drink, some taste she had developed back when she lived over in Australia and brought with her before they had even met.

"So... are we actually, yanno, doing this thing or was Dagur having us on?"

The uncertainty proved too much for Eret, while Viggo tsked and sipped his whiskey with a faint grin almost hidden against the glass.

"And here I thought Dagur would be the one to start with something so uncouth."

"Hey!"

Dagur protested, pouting. Mala brushed a hand over his hair, eyes soft on his when he looked around and the minor irritation dissipated. She was good at that.

"I merely meant that Dagur would never have suggested such a thing without Mala's consent. He knows she would inflict great harm upon him otherwise."

"Heh. That's a good point."

In fairness, Dagur had been rather tipsy when he asked the guys. He didn't drink all that often and his alcohol tolerance _sucked._ But a couple of drinks with the guys had felt appropriate before he went "hey, want to come over and fuck my girlfriend?", hence tipsy-Dagur at the time.

"You could just have asked me yourself Eret."

Mala, tiring of their back and forth as though she wasn't there, addressed Eret directly. He let out a short chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a good point. Mala, uh, same question."

"Yes, Eret. Though as we are not simply animals, I assumed you would not object to simple socialisation first."

Since he also talked like he'd swallowed a thesaurus, Viggo smirked at Mala's words, while Eret frowned in thought as he processed the words. Eret wasn't stupid by any means, but he spent most of his time in a garage only talking technical about engines rather than being especially 'well-spoken' himself.

"No no, not at all. I guess I just wanted to know where I stood rather than waiting for Dagur to drop that it was a prank."

"Understandable. Would you mind standing up?"

Still wearing an amusing face of mild confusion, Eret put down his drink and got to his feet. Patting Dagur's arm as she drained the last of her glass, Mala rose to her feet too, approaching Eret - one of the few people they knew that was actually taller than Mala, and Dagur saw the briefest flicker of contemplation in Mala's face as she adjusted her approach for leaning up rather than down.

With no preamble or time for Eret to anticipate, Mala leant in and kissed him. There was a faint sound of surprise from the taller man, but his eyes fell closed as he responded, that effect Mala had on a man clear immediately as it took only a few seconds for Eret's hand to land on her back, pulling her closer. It was so easy to get lost in the womans kiss, Dagur knew, and after the brief battle of his own feelings, Dagur was left only feeling that spark of arousal he'd been looking for. A world of difference between being the object of Mala's attentions and watching her from this angle... he could _see_ how she leaned in, the flexing of her fingers against Eret's chest, hear the soft gasp in the back of her throat without being too lost in her mouth to appreciate it fully.

When she withdrew from Eret, he was breathing quicker, a flush on his olive-hue cheeks and a slightly stunned look on his face. Yeah, Dagur knew that feeling. Viggo was more accomplished in reading body language, stood and approached Mala when she looked to him. Their heights were more equal, another faint adjustment to Mala's usual stance that melded into her effortless grace. Viggo was more tactile than Eret, or perhaps bolder, both hands on Mala's hips as her arms wound around his shoulders. Viggo was slighter than either Eret or Dagur, though there was still strength in his frame.

To anybody looking in unknowingly, Mala was at a disadvantage. Dagur had no doubt she was capable of taking all three of them on... in many ways. But he was the casual observer tonight.

"Shall we take this upstairs?"

Five minutes in, Mala had both Eret and Viggo in the palm of her hand. Again, Dagur could relate. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to sex.

"A fine idea."

"Works for me."

The three standing looked to Dagur, who hoped nobody could tell he was already pitching one Hel of a tent as he nodded.

"Lead the way Mala dear."

Mala sent the two visiting men up ahead first, turning at the bottom of the stairs to pull her boyfriend against her. He could taste the mix of drinks from the other two on her mouth, Mala's peach and Viggo's whiskey and Eret's dark ale. Still, he appreciated the forethought; it was likely the last time he'd kiss her tonight, at least until she had cleaned her mouth out thoroughly. The many things that could happen tonight had become something of a game between them, murmured in wet, breathy gasps in bed, mostly when Mala wanted to torment Dagur further as he struggled not to come too soon, her honey-sweet voice forming filthy words.

"You can still back out you know."

Right now her voice was silk-soft, tender.

"I don't wanna. Do you?"

Mala shook her head, biting softly at his mouth before she led him upstairs by the hand, amusement on her face as Eret and Viggo waited patiently on the landing.

"To your left, gentlemen."

They obeyed, finding themselves in the spare room of the house; the couple agreed their bed should remain theirs, especially when they had other options. Already having put a chair in place, Dagur sat himself down comfortably, saw the way Mala's smirk shifted and knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth.

"Lose your shirts."

It took neither man more than six seconds to react, Eret tugging off his vest top while Viggo slid his fine-knit jumper over his head neatly. It wasn't really about the shirts though; it was Mala checking they took instruction well. Eret's torso was tattooed too, much like his face, colourful images patterned over the broad, muscular chest. Viggo was leaner, paler, skin texture changed only with scars and dark hair.

She drew Eret back to her mouth first, perhaps knowing he needed a little more encouragement to relax into the evening while Viggo was far more at ease, placing his hands on Mala's waist from behind as she kissed Eret, dipping beneath the hem of her shirt to stroke the skin hidden under fabric. Seeming to find his stride at last, Eret's hands moved upward, briefly stopping to assure himself of Mala's consent before beginning to unbutton her shirt. His broad hands were surprisingly dextrous, popping each button with ease. Seeing it fall open, Viggo peeled it from her arms behind her.

If Dagur didn't know better, he'd think Viggo and Eret had done this before.

All three topless, they moved toward the bed with Mala's mouth on Viggo, Eret crawling up behind them to stroke over the tanned skin of her back. Mala arched, catlike into his touch, throwing Eret a positively _obscene_ look over her shoulder when his fingers hesitated by the clasp of her bra.

There was a little more clumsiness in extricating Mala from that, with a body either side of her limiting how much space she had to simply wriggle out of it. Viggo took initiative quickly, mouth roaming her neck and collarbone before lowering to capture a straining nipple between his lips. Mala hissed, fingers winding through his short hair to clutch Viggo to her chest. Eret went for her lips instead, hand palming her neglected breast and tweaking at her nipple as they kissed hungrily.

Her hips lifted agreeably when Viggo's hand slid down her belly, encouraging him on to unfasten her jeans, fingers slipping out of sight. The response was seen in Mala gasping against Eret's mouth, moaning and bucking up against Viggo's hand. Not to be outdone, Eret slid down the bed, peeling the tight fabric away to reveal satin-smooth, tanned skin with a scant few freckles. Viggo's fingers still moved beneath her underwear, hips rising again to let Eret slip those off too. He batted Viggo's hand away, prompting the other man to turn and eye Eret.

Mala, unhappy Viggo had stopped with his mouth, tugged his hair roughly.

"Now now gentlemen, I assure you you can both get your turn."

Dagur felt his cock twitch; Mala's eyes were on him when she spoke, as though assuring Dagur that when all was said and done, she wouldn't be forgetting about him. He hadn't been worried, but the smouldering gaze was intoxicating to be held under. Her eyes fell closed as Eret slid up the bed between her thighs, spreading her legs with his hands and watching her face as his tongue stroked over her clit.

Unless she specifically moved to show otherwise, Mala demanded a minimum of one orgasm before penetrative sex occurred; it relaxed her, made her far more receptive and eager and assured Mala her partner was invested in her pleasure as much as his own. Dagur briefly wondered if they would have to earn one each before she fucked either of them. Her voice was low, seductive as she encouraged Eret toward spots she enjoyed more than others until she was panting in pleasure.

Hands worked at Viggo's heavy belt, exposing his erection. Mala stroked him, his hips moving slowly to thrust rather lazily into her grip. Her own hips moved in time with Eret's mouth, rutting against his tongue, thighs slung over his shoulders to rest against his lower back in a subtle signal that he'd not be going anywhere until she was quite finished. It shouldn't have aroused Dagur so to watch her mouth slide down over Viggo's cock, to see Viggo's hand settle on her head, carding through silky hair as she bobbed down over his shaft, cheeks hollowed as she sucked hard enough to make Viggo groan aloud.

Her moans were muffled as Eret increased his efforts, hands under her backside lifting Mala up toward his mouth, the tilt allowing him to slip his tongue inside her the way Dagur knew she _loved,_ the hand not working the base of Viggo's cock clutching in the sheets as she squirmed, letting Viggo slip free from her lips as the ardent attentions of Eret pushed her higher. Mala's climax was a divine sight, her hands moving to her chest to pinch her own nipples between her fingers, heightening her own pleasure as she took her first orgasm of the night. Eret didn't slow until told, raising up with a smug expression on his face as he watched the tremors roll through her.

"Not done already are ya?"

Mala returned his smirk.

"Not even close. I hope you did not think it would be that easy."

The men discarded their bottoms properly soon after, three naked bodies tangling on the bed; Eret either forgot or didn't care that her mouth had only recently contained another mans cock, kissing her and groping at her chest, Viggo's hands between her thighs seeking to bring her arousal back up again. Mala stroked them both, keeping them hard, ready.

Exploring and hesitant touches faded to make way for a more lustful, needy pace between them; Viggo took no prompting to snake between Mala's thighs with an eager tongue, Eret's swollen cock pressing deep into her mouth until Dagur heard her swallow, mastering her gag reflex and dragging raw, desperate sounds from Eret's mouth. It was increasingly difficult to resist the urge to open his zipper, take himself in hand but Dagur feared such a move may shatter the atmosphere, nor did he think he could last long enough to watch them fuck if he started now.

Foil tore between steady fingers, Viggo first to sheath himself at Mala's request and taking the lubricant she handed him. Dagur had been the one to stretch her open earlier, fingers buried in her ass as his mouth aided her in reaching climax before she showered in preparation for their... guests. So there was no fumbling wait as she pushed Viggo on his back, bade him to position himself so Mala could sink down, the room oddly quiet save for her low, breathy pants as she seated herself on Viggo, turned away from him though Dagur doubted the man especially cared with a tight ass enveloping his cock inch by painstaking inch. Particularly when Mala had a damned fine ass to look at.

Eret rolled latex down his own erection, a little clumsy as he worked out how to position himself at first but soon figuring out how he could get inside Mala. Viggo bore much of her weight, only able to make shallow thrusts from his position but his eyes were closed and chest heaving, telling that he probably wasn't struggling to gain pleasure all the same. Eret bore much of the work, thrusting into Mala as she rocked between them, head falling back with a deep, satisfied groan when she found the perfect angle for the three of them. It wasn't her first brush with double penetration, but previously it had always been with Dagur and a toy, or two toys while Dagur was tied up and unable to do anything but watch... he might not be restrained now, but Dagur was rooted to his seat, captivated.

So accounting for two flesh-and-blood humans penetrating her was a little more difficult, but Mala clearly worked it out, leaning back against Viggo more but holding her arms loose around Eret's neck, giving her the stability to take both without falling. Wild, fierce, untameable, Dagur had eyes only for his lover as she pitched, bucked, growled and cursed. Eret pulled her slightly forward to balance his own weight better, speed of his hips increasing when he felt more settled. Hands roamed her torso, cupping and squeezing her breasts, nails clutching at her hips and thighs.

Dagur found his hips undulating of their own volition, even the friction of his constrictive bottoms scraping over his erection blissful to his overstimulated cock, certain if his hand so much as brushed bare skin, he'd come.

They'd both had Mala's mouth, and both watched her come, touched her body... honestly, it was impressive that Viggo and Eret had lasted so long without release themselves. The dual stimulation of both cocks inside her, of Viggo's fingers between her thighs to press to her clit, of Eret's teeth on her neck and his hand on her breast... it was starting to notably affect Mala, visibly devolving between them. Even her usual coherence was threatened, words starting to trail into little more than _noise,_ just an attempted outlet for the heat that burned inside her.

He saw it in her toes curling, in the vicious grip her fingers had on Eret's shoulders, heard it in the way she swore and felt it innately, learned in the art of Mala's pleasure and recognising how she looked as she went to pieces. It didn't take much longer for either man to join her there, no doubt helped along by those sinfully sweet sounds Mala made as they kept thrusting into lax, satisfied blonde.

Disengaging from them with a surprising amount of grace, Mala rolled onto her side at the edge of the bed, beckoning Dagur over. He went, legs weak beneath him as he pulsed with need. Mala undid his jeans, freeing him quickly and taking Dagur in her mouth. There was something subtle, but definitely different about how she went down on Dagur compared to the others. Maybe it was the way she closed her eyes, the way her tongue flicked over his frenulum or the soft hum in her throat as Dagur marvelled that he hadn't just come on her face when she touched him.

She had to know how close he was, taking his sudden, explosive climax with no difficulty, swallowing around Dagur until the paroxysms ended at last. Finally, Mala rolled onto her back, pushing sweaty hair from her face with a deeply satisfied sigh. There was little doubt she'd be comfortable in her nudity; Mala knew she exuded seduction as naturally as breathing.

Viggo and Eret slipped from the room, likely to clean up and dispose of the used condoms, or perhaps to avoid the potential awkwardness of that moment when the hormones faded. Dagur helped Mala sit up, seeing the faint tension as aches made themselves known, stroking her hair and pressing a kiss to her temple. She hummed happily, reaching for his face and looking at him in a way that solidified it for Dagur - nothing had changed between them.

"So, you have fun?"

"Indeed. Although" Mala rose with a brief grimace, leaning into Dagur's solid body for stability "if we repeat this, I would prefer you to be at least one of the two."

Dagur grinned.

"Fine by me."

-HTTYD-

**No, I absolutely did _not_ get distracted watching Mala episodes of RTTE and miss midnight upload... and you can't prove otherwise!**

**I found this whole scenario far more plausible as a modern AU - even without Viggo probably being dead - because I feel Mala wouldn't have risked getting knocked up by either of the other two back in RTTE-verse. If you were wondering.**


End file.
